Regreso
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: CarlxRiku- One-Shot Una tarde Riku recuerda a Carl y para su sorpresa, éste aparece en el alfeizar de su ventana. Basado en el manga de Blood Plus.


**ANTES DE** **LEER:** Este fic está basado en el** manga de Blood Plus** el cual guarda ciertas diferencias con el anime. He aquí un breve resumen para aquellos que no lo hayan leído:

1. La forma física de Carl no es tal como la conocemos en el anime, sino una versión más pequeña y un poco parecida a Diva. En el manga Carl ha sido expulsado de los Chevaliers por haber cometido según Amshel un error imperdonable. El mismo como castigo lo designa como sujeto de experimentos. Es así que Carl se siente solo, pues no pertenece a los humanos y fue expulsado por los Chevaliers. Tiene como sirviente a Van. Justo se le presenta la oportunidad de pelear contra Saya. Para esto obliga a la protagonista a ir a su "guarida" situada en Vietnam secuestrando a Riku.

2. Pero cuando Riku despierta ve a Carl llorando de rabia, producto de una pelea con Solomon al cual no puede ni ver. Es así que Riku no entiende bien qué esta ocurriendo, pero trata de que se sienta mejor. Carl y Riku descubren que a ambos le gusta mucho la literatura. Incluso, Carl puede llegar a sentir que es posible que un humano pueda tratarlo como a un igual. Pero en medio de una discusión entre Van y Carl, este último se saca el corazón. Sus manos quedan manchadas de sangre. Riku quien estaba viendo todo no entiende nada, por lo cual cuando Carl extiende su mano hacia Riku este se aleja. Carl entiende entonces que aquella idea de igualdad es imposible. Saya llega y Carl encierra a Riku en una celda diciéndole que su hermana vendrá a buscarlo.

3. Carl se va a luchar contra Saya. Amshel le tiende una trampa con la complicidad de Van. Carl queda muy herido, imposible de regenerarse en un tiempo corto. Van aprovecha esto y le dispara. Pero Riku quien había sido liberado de la celda e ido en busca de Carl, se interpone, recibiendo un balazo en el medio del pecho. Van se retira. Carl no puede entender cómo un humano hizo eso por él. Riku se desmaya. Llega Saya y al encontrar a Riku en los brazos de Carl piensa que este último lo asesinó, por lo cual le clava la espada dándole muerte.

Más o menos la historia sería así. Ahora al fic n.n

* * *

**"Regreso"**

**por Kurama Sohma**

El joven de cabello castaño subió a su habitación dispuesto a estudiar. A pesar de que faltaban un par de semanas para el exámen, ya había leído todos los libros que había adquirido en una librería y solo le quedaba la materia "biología" para estudiar.

Abrió el libro y se dispuso a leerlo. Antes de llegar a la página indicada, una ilustración llamó su atención. Una polilla posada sobre la rama de un árbol posiblemente dentro de un bosque.

_"Saturnia"_ decía debajo de la foto a título informativo.

Riku no pudo evitar que saliera de su boca aquel nombre:

-Carl- dijo apenas en un susurro.

Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Aquel rostro con lágrimas, lleno de dolor. La soledad que Carl había vivido, Riku la conocía bastante bien. Él tampoco tenía amigos. Por eso, cuando conoció a aquel niño creyó ver en él a un amigo. Pero el destino había querido que ellos no pudieran conocerse más debido en parte a la traición de Van, el sirviente de Carl, hacia su dueño.

Riku recordó el dolor que poco le importó cuando sintió la bala traspasándole el pecho al interponerse para salvar a Carl. Pero lamentablemente, nada había podido hacer. Él cayó desmayado y en un confuso episodio su hermana Saya había terminado asesinando al Chevalier.

-¿Aún te siguen gustando esos bichos?- Dijo con reprobación una voz detrás suyo.

-No puede ser...¡¿Carl?!- Riku se dió vuelta de golpe. De seguro había alucinado. Pero para su sorpresa, el chico de pelo oscuro estaba allí, en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana. -Pero tú...-

-¿Acaso no sabes que somos inmortales? Bueno, puede que haya tardado un tiempo en recuperarme por completo, pero...- para su sorpresa, no pudo continuar ya que Riku se había puesto de pie e ido de un salto hacia él. Carl sintió como Riku le daba la bienvenida con un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que cayeran los dos al piso.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! te extrañé tanto- dijo entre sollozos.

-¡Niño cálmate! Un chevalier no debería comportarse de esa forma- pero las palabras de Carl eran inútiles, pues Riku no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarlo.

Suspiró. A decir verdad, él también lo había extrañado. Carl se dió por vencido y rodeó con su brazo a Riku.

-¿Piensas estar mucho rato más así?- preguntó unos minutos más tarde al ver que Riku ni se movía. La posición horizontal no era su favorita y menos si tenía que estar debajo de alguien.

-Yo... lo siento. Me dejé llevar- Riku se puso de pie y ayudó a su amigo.

-¿Hay alguien más en tu casa?- quiso saber Carl.

-¿Piensas raptarme nuevamente?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada de eso... es solo... que quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-

-Mi hermano se fue con sus amigos y mi padre está atendiendo el restaurante.- respondió. -¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?-

-¿Vienes o no?- dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la ventana dispuesto a salir por donde había entrado.

-Yo... sí, pero...- Carl se dispuso a salir pero en el momento que estaba por dar el salto, sintió como Riku tiraba de su capa. -Salgamos por la puerta de atrás. Si vamos así los vecinos pueden sospechar algo. ¿Si?- dijo con su sonrisa que todo lo puede.

-...De acuerdo-

°

°

°

-¡WOW¡Nunca había visto una biblioteca tan grande!- exclamó maravillado el pequeño.

-Es mi tesoro. Aquí se pueden encontrar obras originales que ya se creían perdidas, manuscritos históricos y demás que he estado recolectadon a lo largo de los años.

-Muchas gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Pero aún no entiendo por qué me muestras algo así...-

-Verás... es que yo... me cuesta mucho decirlo, pero quiero hacerlo de todas formas.

-¿Uh?

-Yo nunca... creí en los humanos, ni siquiera en Van...- sintió como un leve rubor iba cubriéndole las mejillas-...hasta que te conocí. Creo que...- Tragó saliva- me he enamorado de tí.

Riku no sabía qué decir ante tal confesión. Sólo sabía que la única vez que había estado con Carl, habia podido sentirse totalmente comprendido por alguien.

-Carl yo...- sintió cómo la mano de Carl tomaba su brazo y tiraba de él atrayendo el cuerpo de Riku hacia el suyo.

-Si te burlas de mí... o le dices a alguien lo que te he dicho TE MATO.

Pero Riku sabía que aquello no era cierto realmente, sino parte de la máscara que el chico aún no había podido quitarse. Envolvió con sus brazos a Carl.

-Nunca lo haré. Porque sabes que yo también...-

Riku sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento frío que lo envolvió. Luego, unas gotas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Lluvia?- se preguntó confundido.

-¡Riku cuidado!- David apareció delante de él y con una rápida acción derribó al chiropteran que estaba frente suyo. -¿Estas bien? Por un momento perdiste la conciencia.

Riku miró un poco aturdido a su alrededor y en un segundo recordó dónde estaba: había ido junto con parte del Escudo Rojo al norte de Brasilia a exterminar los últimos chiropterans que quedaban luego del enfrentamiento entre Saya y Diva. Él había sido fuertemente golpeado por una de las criaturas estrellándose fuertemente contra una pared.

-Sí, yo me encargaré del resto. Gracias David- sonrió con su típica sonrisa de infante.

Riku se dispuso a pelear, tratando de que nadie reparara en aquellas lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos y se mezclaban con la lluvia.

----------

N.A.: Finalmente me salió (algo)!!!!!! hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta pareja pues la amo a más no poder xD Pero no se me ocurría nada u.u

Con respecto al manga de Blood Plus debo decir que me gustó más que el anime. Que el lindo de Riku quedara vivito y coleando, que además tuviera una relación bastante yaoizable con Carl y que además se llevara bastate bien con Diva, hicieron que me inclinara más por el manga que por el anime. Todo parece tener más sentido.

A decir verdad iba a hacer que fuera un sueño, pero claro, cuando estaba por la mitad caí en la cuenta de que los Chevaliers no duermen, lo que me dificultó un poquitito el final xD Pero por suerte pude terminarlo.

Cualquier comentario será bienvenido! espero les haya gustado el fic.


End file.
